Zuko & Katara
by irohsteashoppegirls
Summary: A Collection of Zutara drabbles.
1. Bad Timing

Bad Timing

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is owned by the very lucky Nickelodeon Studios. We're planning on springing Iroh from there next year.

"Katara," Zuko said softly, gazing at the beautiful waterbender before his eye. "I have something I must confess."

"What is it Zuko?" Katara asked, wide-eyed with emotion. She had come to love her enemy due to a very odd situation which brought them together.

"I have a confession to make," the prince said, his eyes shifting from Katara's blue eyes to the ground. "Before we got in this whole mess, I was single-minded-ly obsessed with the Avatar. But, now that we've been together so long, I now feel an attraction towards you."

"Oh?" Katara asked, barely audibly. She was feeling the exact same way. It had been odd how much they found they had in common. From both being benders, to both knowing the Avatar.

"I love you," Zuko confessed just a moment after Iroh burst into the room.

"I love you too nephew," Iroh said grinning. The old man figured his nephew was just that happy to be rescued.

That's just weird, Katara thought to herself. Maybe it was because she herself never had an uncle or an aunt, but telling family members that you love them, for no apparent reason, seemed very weird to the waterbender.


	2. First Glance – Take One

First Glance – Take One

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We own tea, sadly we do not own Iroh, Nickelodeon does, they also own Avatar: The Last Airbender, now if only they'd be more willing to share.

To my beloved,

I had always imagined when I first saw my true love it would be love at first sight. I used to imagine there would be fireworks and right away I'd know that it was meant to be. The day I met you couldn't have been further from that romantic ideal. .

I still remember it just like it was yesterday. Anxiety and fear were running through my veins, like penguins down a slippery slope. I had just done something wrong - something forbidden. I had disobeyed the rules and brought danger to my people. Little did I know that I'd commit the ultimate taboo and fall in love with my enemy.

We were both just playing the roles assigned to us that day. You were just playing the ruthless prince, I was playing the role of the defiant, yet powerless peasant. Even then acting like that felt so wrong.

You were so strong and beautiful, like the wild woolly-horses that roamed the arctic in years gone by. But at the time I could only feel anger at that, I believed that you were my enemy and that you shouldn't be admiring your enemy. It is rather ironic how my most feared enemy would become the love of my life. With all its disappointments and all the troubles it caused me, I wouldn't trade the day we met for anything in the world.

I love you Zuko,

Katara


	3. First Glance Take Two

First Glance- Take Two

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: Iroh is only our obsession, not our property, much like Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Katara-

I remember the first time we met as if it were just yesterday. I had been excited, as for the first time I had seen a sign of the Avatar's existence. Catching the Avatar was so important to me back then.

I remember the first time I caught sight of you, I was walking down the the gangplank. You were so scared, your blue eyes were large, and your hands were covering your own mouth. I walked right towards you.

I did think you were pretty then, but at the time I couldn't indulge such thoughts. Your stunning cobalt blues eyes could not sway me then. In retrospect I wonder if I was even human back then. I owe you my humanity. Who would've thought that such a thin little girl could have such amazing influence in the life of a prince? And whoever thought a prince would find such love with her?

-Zuko


	4. A Stolen Kiss

A Stolen Kiss

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: The devil hasn't gotten back to us on our proposed selling of our souls to acquire Avatar: The Last Airbender idea. If the deal goes through, we promise Iroh will become the main character.

"You know," Katara began, glancing down at the paralyzed Zuko, him and Jun had been subdued by the bounty hunter's beast. "You really should just give up trying to capture Aang."

"I'll give up as soon as I'm dead," the burnt prince retorted.

Katara smiled at the paralyzed young man, the fearsome prince even with his insults and taunting really was not very scary when he was incapacitated. "You never change, do you?"

Zuko did not respond to that, out of the corner of his eye he saw the sisters of the abbey approach the large furry flying bison with a pot of perfume to revive it at the urgings of Sokka and Aang.

The prince did not notice Katara crouching down close to him until their mouths were mere inches apart.

"Katara," the prince muttered, almost groaning, conflicted between wanting to be kissed and being repulsed by her.

"Zuko," the blue-eyed girl whispered breathlessly as she gently kissed him.

"You have to stop doing that," the prince growled quietly, not wanting to attract anyone's attention.

"Why?" Katara asked as she stood up.

"It's not very nice, or very polite," Zuko explained awkwardly as quietly as he could manage.

"Pfft," Katara chuckled mockingly. "Like a kiss is a big deal to you – I'm sure you kiss loads of girls all the time. Besides the kiss was a reward for being a gentleman when I was paralyzed."

That was mostly true. Katara did kiss Zuko for not taking advantage of her. The girl wasn't that sure that the young prince kissed "loads of girls" but told herself that she didn't care either way, even if she knew she did.

"Go away," Zuko muttered quietly and darkly. Katara glared at him before stomping away.


	5. Juliet

Juliet

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: You know what major change we'd inflict on the series if we owned Avatar: The Last Airbender, Iroh would be the main character. Too bad Nickelodeon owns it and not us, eh?

"You up yet Katara?" Sokka voice called into his sister's tent. There was no reply. The young warriors stomach sank to his feet as he realized he couldn't even hear his sister breathing.

"Katara? I'm coming in," Sokka said, disquieted by the lack of response on the part of his sister. He saw his sister tucked into her sleeping bag, but something looked wrong. First the warrior's eyes caught sight of the paper, that lie on top of her. Next he realized that her lips were blue. Not only that her chest was not rising and falling with her every breath. Sokka looked away, not wanting to see that his sister was in fact, dead.

"Wake up Katara," the young man said lamely. He grabbed the paper off of her. Maybe it would say something about her not really being dead, and maybe it would be the truth.

"Dear Sokka and Aang,

By now I'm sure I have passed on to the next world. I'm sorry I had to hurt you and take my own life. Sadly, it was the only way. I am ashamed to confess it, but I am no longer the steady ally you both have come to depend on. I have fallen in love with Prince Zuko. Because of that, I did what I could to protect both of you and killed myself. I will not let Aang's mission of saving the world be put in jeopardy by me and my weak-willed emotions.

I am aware that you probably don't understand all this, but let me assure you, this is for the best for everyone.

Love,

Katara"

Sokka cursed the Fire Nation prince every way he knew how. It wasn't enough for that bastard to continually be hunting the Avatar, causing them endless trouble, now the prince had to go and make his sister insane enough to kill herself. Sokka swore to avenge her death on her grave. Part of him couldn't help but wonder why and how Katara fell in love with their enemy to begin with. That was one of many questions that would go unanswered because of his sister's untimely death. One more reason the Water Tribe warrior had to kill Zuko.


	6. Romeo

Romeo

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: If you know anyone at Nickelodeon who's willing to sell the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender cheap enough for a couple college students to afford, let us know. We promise if we ever get it, we'll make Iroh the main character.

Zuko agily dodged the young Water Tribe warrior. His normally well disciplined and skilled opponent was swinging wildly and almost blindly at him. It wasn't a very product way for the young man to try and kill him, the prince thought to himself. It was almost as if the boy's swings were dictated by uncontrolled anger than anything else. After the boy had been restrained, the prince was able to get out of him that Katara had killed herself. If it weren't for the guards holding Sokka back, Zuko would've let the grieving warrior kill him then and there.

With all the facial expressions of an uncracked eggshell, Prince Zuko left, only ordering that he not be disturbed.

The grief-stricken prince then went to his room, he grabbed a broadsword off of his display and looked at his own reflection in it. He had almost felt that the Blue Spirit was the goodness in him. While in its guise he had saved the Avatar from a life of torture. He had committed a deed good for the world, bad for those who were power hungry in his nation. Katara had been one of the only people he had met who could see the goodness in him.

Zuko felt it was appropriate that he bring himself out of this world with the weapon that almost symbolized his goodness. The old Zuko would've never considered killing himself, he used to be so obsessed with regaining his honor to his people. Over the years, isolation from his people made their opinions of him seem less and less important. Catching the Avatar now might restore his honor in the Fire Nation, but after he learned he had caused Katara to kill herself, he knew he could never regain his honor with himself.

The broadsword was old, it was a functional antique. Like its twin, it lacked a sheath. Zuko offered his torso to it as his sheath.


	7. Romeo and Juliet

Romeo and Juliet

by: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: You know the drill, Avatar: The Last Airbender isn't ours. Neither is Iroh. :-(

In accordance with Water Tribe customs, Katara had been given a burial at sea. Her cold body drifted on the waves, waves that the girl had been able to bend. Only one thing was wrong. Katara was not actually dead.

The girl had taken a potion that made her "almost dead." She had gotten it from a pharmacist at the last town they had visited. Her "death" had been something she had planned. She had known that the old Katara, who traveled with her brother and the Avatar, who always had to push away her dreams for others, couldn't love Zuko. That was why she had to fake her own death. That was why she had to let those she considered family believe her dead.

The piece of wood she'd been sent off on, it was really not much more than a flimsy box, shock when the waterbender awoke. Katara barely caught herself before she capsized it. It was going to be much more difficult than she had planned. Her plan was to waterbend herself to Zuko's ship. She was barely able to do that, but it was at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Instead of surprising her love, Zuko, as she had hoped, she was surprised by the corpse of her love. Katara fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably when she saw Zuko's lifeless eyes staring blankly at her. She had just given up Sokka and Aang for him. But now he was dead. After a moment of grief-influenced reasoning she she pried his cold hands from the knife which had slain him and dove it into her own breast. It had been an all around sad affair, in an odd way, Katara was just grateful to die with Zuko. After all, how else could the two teens have been together?


	8. The Island

The Island

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We only watch Avatar: The Last Airbender on TV, we do not own it, if we did, Iroh would be ours.

"What in the world...," Katara said as he pulled herself up. She was on a sandy beach, on a small island. The young waterbender had no recollection of how she got there. But she did quickly realize that the body next to hers lying in the sand was Zuko's.

"WAKE UP!" Katara shouted at the firebending prince. "Where are we? How did we get here? Why did you do this?"

Zuko groaned and opened his eyes. "Katara? What's going on?"

"Fine, play dumb," Katara spat at the groggy Zuko. She deiced to look around the island, possibly see if she could find a boat or something to help her get off of it.

Katara stopped in her tracks. One of her questions had just been answered by a large sign. Apparently the island Katara and Zuko had washed up on was named "Love Island."


	9. Love Island

Love Island

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: In case you haven't guessed, we don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but one of its characters, Iroh, owns us.

Just beyond the "Love Island" sign Katara found a huge building. "Love Island resort: Couples only" the sign on the fence surrounding it read. Katara had never seen anything so cheesy.

"Well?" Zuko asked Katara as she returned. "Did you find a way off this island?"

"No but I found a huge resort," Katara said her eyes wide with hunger. "I looked over the fence, and you wouldn't believe the wonderful food they had! But it's for couples only."

"That is of no use to us," Zuko snapped.

After a few days the duo changed their minds. There was next to nothing nutritious to eat on the island, especially if you lacked hunting equipment and fishing tackle.

"How about we just claim to be newly weds," Katara suggested. "That way we wouldn't be expected to socialize as much."

"I refuse to even pretend to be married to you," Zuko spat. His stomach growled, trying to tell him that his pride wasn't that important. "Well, maybe, for a day. We'll have to steal enough food to last us for a while."


	10. Yet Another Misunderstanding

Yet Another Misunderstanding

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender isn't ours, sad isn't it? If it ever becomes ours, Iroh will become the main character!

Aang energetically ran over to Katara; he had news to tell her. The boy knew that she probably felt the same way he did about her.

Aang called to her, "Katara! You know that we been together for about a year now; we should let everyone know the truth about our relationship..."

"What relationship?" Katara asked, confused.

"That we are meant to be lovers and marry each other," Aang smiled. "Aunt Wu did predict you would marry a powerful bender."

"But she also didn't see any love in your future," Katara stated, frowning. "Anyhow I like you as a friend not as a lover."

"So, now that I don't have anything else to worry about I thought we could get married." Aang excitedly said, ignoring what the girl had just said.

"But I just told you I didn't want a romantic relationship with you. I'm in love with Zuko." Katara said being annoyed that Aang just ignored her.

Once again Aang ignored Katara and stated, "So there a beautiful place by a river just near the next market area where we can get hitched."

"Aang! You're ignoring every word I say. That's part of why I don't love you!" Katara said in frustration, "Zuko and I are making plans already."

"What?" Aang frowned, Katara's words finally registering.

Katara rolled her eyes, "I said I love Zuko. You and me, we are just friends."


	11. Bait

Bait

by: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: Iroh owns us. We own tea. Therefore Iroh owns tea. Too bad we don't down Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"I must capture the Avatar," Zuko said said standing just outside a prison cell with a hunched over figure in it. "I caught one of the traveling companions of the Avatar and will hold them captive until the Avatar comes to rescue his friend, then the Avatar will be mine!"

"You really don't have to talk about me like I'm not here!" Katara said shortly, looking the prince in the eye. "Your plan won't work. Aang is too powerful for you to stop!"

"Sure he is," Zuko snickered. "I will admit that he has caught me by surprise, but he is still only a child. A child who's only power is being. A child who can easily be subdued because of his emotions. You know he likes you."

Katara's face paled. She didn't like Zuko's tone at all. Or where he could be going with that line of reasoning. He was going to use Aang's crush on her against him. Yet for some inexplicable reason she felt attracted to him. And even more inexplicably Zuko started to grow fond of the water bender as well.


	12. “A Powerful Bender”

"A Powerful Bender"

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: Iroh isn't ours, Avatar: The Last Airbender isn't ours, but we do own some tea!

"Say," Katara shyly asked the prince, whom she was conveniently stuck with for the time being. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What?" Zuko asked sharply. The situation was bad enough, now she wanted to ask him questions!

"Are you a powerful bender?" Katara asked, unable to look him in the eye when doing so.

"I suppose," Zuko answered. "But I'm nowhere near as powerful as my sister. She is a very powerful bender."

Katara's face turned white as a sheet as the banished prince called his sister "a very powerful bender."


	13. The Wedding

The Wedding

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We hate thinking up disclaimers, but we must say we do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If we did, Iroh would be the main character.

"Why did you kidnap me!" Katara demanded to know, she was being held in the brig of Zuko's ship.

"I have a use for you," Zuko said with all the emotions of a rock. "Uncle! Get in here with the papers, and the dress."

Katara watched feeling confused, as Iroh appearing carrying a white dress and official looking forms. She asked, "What's going on here? What's that dress for?"

"We're getting married," Zuko said flatly, not feeling any desire to elebrate.

"Uh, what? Why would you want to marry me? I hate you," Katara said, feeling completely bewildered.

"Don't worry, I don't love you either," Zuko stated. "I merely am required to wed, and you are the only available girl of appropriate age whose name I know. I can't be bothered to met other girls, it would take away from my quest to capture the Avatar."


	14. Kiss of Death

Kiss of Death

by Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, if we did you could bet bottom dollar that Iroh would be the main character.

Zuko held the blue-eyed water bender in his arms- they had found a secluded cove to rendezvous in. He could feel her warm breath as their lips hovered barely inches from each other. His eyes closed as he bridged the gap kissing Katara.

As the young couple shared a tender kiss, they neglected to notice the footfalls approaching. It was too late when they heard a familiar voice say, "Katara? Zuko!"

Sokka, Katara's brother, stood there, in shock. Katara pulled away from Zuko and look at her brother, trying to come up with how to explain why she was kissing their enemy. "It's not what it seems Sokka, really."

"I'm going to kill him!" Sokka yelled, pulling out his boomerang, he started to charge his enemy. The prince, who was actually more than capable of holding his own against the warrior, decided it was in his best interest to avoid confrontation and took off running.


	15. Denial

Denial

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If we did, IrohxJun would be soo canon.

The exiled prince didn't like the bounty hunter woman as much as his uncle did. She just struck him as being of cheap quality, yet costly. Just his uncle's kind of woman.

Prince Zuko was grateful that Iroh never seemed to even think of Katara that way. But then again, Katara was too dark skinned to hold the Dragon of the West's attention. Iroh had always wrongly assessed the young water bender as weak, and he liked his women strong.

"Nephew," Iroh gently called, interrupting Zuko's dark thoughts. "What did you think of the woman? The one with the beast that can track down people."

"Her?" Zuko asked, caught off-guard. His uncle normally didn't ask how his nephew felt about the women he bedded, much less ever asked his opinion. "She seemed like your type."

"Yes," Iroh agreed happily. "I was more wondering if you thought she was your type nephew. After all, I am getting old…"

The exiled prince raised and eyebrow, wondering what his uncle was exactly getting at. "She's not my type. Too crude, too arrogant. Besides, I don't have time for women."

"Too crude?" Iroh reiterated with a hint of disbelief. Smiling he suggested, "I think maybe her skin is just too light for your taste."

"What are you getting at Uncle?" Zuko snapped.

"Nothing," Iroh muttered. "Just, well, you might just not be interested in her because she looks nothing like that girl. You know, the water bender."

"Katara?" the burnt fire bender asked in a mocking tone. "Surely you must be joking - she means nothing to me. It was funny the first time, now it's just stupid Uncle."

Iroh nodded. "Maybe you're just depressed about letting the Avatar slip through your fingers once again."

"Exactly," the prince snapped. It was the perfect excuse. Before the old man could say anything else Zuko got up to leave. "Good night Uncle."


End file.
